The Real Ron And Hermione Story
by Oh Honestly Ronald 1313
Summary: This is told from Hermione's perspective. It is Ron and Hermione after the war.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The End

The real Ron and Hermione Story

Hermione's perspective

I OWN NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING! THIS IS FANMADE!

I have heard a lot of talk about Ron and me about our wedding and the wedding night and I am here to tell you the truth.

During the war when we kissed, it was kind of like an '_I've Loved You_' kind of kiss. We didn't know what was going to happen, so we made a promise to each other. We either finish together or not at all.

We did get close to a few hits. When we were going to the Chamber of Secrets, Dolohov sent a curse to Ron but it nearly hit the tip of my nose. So I stood there stunned at how close I was to death because if I kept running alongside Ron I would have died before we kissed.

Ron turned to Dolohov and sent the Locomotor Mortis curse (Leg Lock Curse) in his direction. Then he grabbed my hand and basically pulled me to the Chamber.

After the war, we didn't get together right away. He did accompany me to Australia to find my parents. I was a wreck.

To have my parents look me in the eye and told me they have never seen me before was terrible. Ron took me aside as I started to break down. He told me that he would do the spell for me. I was so touched.

He went into the room while I waited in the hall, trying to catch my breath.

After a few minutes he returned to the hall with them. I had to turn around and hum to myself so I didn't see or hear anything.

Once he was done, Ron turned to me and I leaped into his arm while tears ran down my cheeks. Finally I looked over to my mum who was tearing up and had her arms wide open. I left Ron's grip and ran into her arms.

I felt horrible for putting the spell on them but they never held it against me. They understood that I didn't want to hurt them.

We all went back to England for Fred's funeral and my parents did come. They wanted to pay their respects to one of my good friends.

His funeral was beautiful. It was held at the Burrow. In a way it was celebrating his life, but everyone was in tears.

It was odd to think that only a year ago we were celebrating a wedding, but now mourning all who had died.

I couldn't get Ron to communicate his feeling. I didn't have help from Harry because he was consoling Ginny, Mr. Weasley was working on Mrs. Weasley, Percy was working on George, Charlie was working on other relatives and Fleur was working on Bill.

None of the Weasley wanted to talk. All they did was eat, sleep and cry.

Finally on a cool July night, I took Ron on a long walk around the property. He told me that he had always liked me and the only one he told was Fred and he was the only one who didn't get to see us together.

I looked up at him as he put an arm around my shoulder. He had tears running down his cheeks but made no noise. I put my arm around his waist and felt hot tear well up in my eyes.

To think that the goofy ginger had always liked me like I did him, just warmed my heart.

We continued walking for the little while in silence until we were at a gazebo at the top of a hill. We sat on a bench and looked down at the Burrow.

I shivered as the wind started to pick up. Ron bent backwards at picked up a knitted plaid blanket and wrapped it around the both of us. We still sat in silence until he got up and walked away. I saw him wiping his eyes. I felt so awful. I got up, with the blanket still tightly around me, and ran after him. He was at the top of the hill next to the one I was on. He stood there then finally looked up to the sky and screamed, "Why?" Then he dropped to his knees and put his head in his hands and began crying uncontrollably.

I was standing about five feet away when he dropped. I ran by his side and put an arm around him.

"It's going to OK. We are going to survive this. Together," I said. As soon as I said together, Ron lifted his head. We looked at each other for a long time.

He broke the silence by whispering, "Together?"

I knew that after Fred's death he needed someone to lean on, and I was there. I leant into him and softly kissed his lips. "Together," I said while tear started to form in my eyes.

That was our second kiss.

I took of the blanket and laid it on the ground. We laid side by side on the blanket looking up at the stars.

"I'm going to help George out with the shop for a while," he said to break the silence.

I felt crushed. He needed me and I was about to tell him that I was going back to Hogwarts.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts," I said without hesitation.

Ron sat up and looked stunned. "But Hermione," he stuttered, as he tried not to cry, "I need you here with me."

"I know you do," I said bringing him for a hug. I wanted to continue but I couldn't. It hurt to much. How could I abandon him.


	2. Chapter 2: To Hogwarts

The Real Ron And Hermione Story

**ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING! I OWN NOTHING!**

**Please Comment!**

The rest of the summer, Ron and I kind of avoided each other. He was helping his family get over Fred's death while I went back to my home to get ready for my last year at Hogwarts. It was lonely at my house during the summer. My parents both went back to work so I was home alone. Occasionally I would get the odd owl from Harry, telling me that everyone was doing fine at the Burrow. One of them said that Ron had already started to work at the joke shop, while he, Harry, was about to start Auror Training. I was very happy for the both of them but deep down I was sad that I wouldn't have any friends at Hogwarts. All I knew was that Luna and Ginny were going for their last year too. I was excited that I would finally have some classes with them.

Finally the day was here. I was off to Hogwarts for the last time. My parents said goodbye to me before I went through the barrier. Walking on platform 9¾ felt amazing. It was as if nothing bad had happened. I saw a lot of first years kissing their relived parents goodbye. They knew since the war had ended that Voldemort could no longer hurt anyone. It was as if the entire Wizarding World had just got a huge load of their shoulders. But it was true.

"Hermione!" someone yelled from behind me. I turned and expected to see Ron running towards me, but to my surprise it was our new Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"What a surprise," I said stunned, "What are you doing here?"

"Now that we don't have to hunt for Voldemort," he said with a relief, "I have some time to come see the new Hogwarts students go off to a new, magical place." He was smiling from ear to ear. "Anyways, it was great seeing you again," he said shaking my hand. He lent into my ear and said, "I am to hope that the Order will no longer be needed." I nodded.

Thinking of the Order only made me sad. Lupin and Tonks both died and their son was now living with his grand-parents. Harry told me that once he could get his own place, he would take Teddy for them. They weren't going to stop him. They knew that their time would come to an end soon and they wanted Teddy with someone they could trust. Who better than Harry.

I put my trunk with the others and began to board the train. I found Luna in an empty compartment. She was so pleased to see me and I her. It was nice to see a friendly face that wasn't red and splotchy from crying.

As Luna went to use the bathroom, I saw five gingers walk by. I got up and ran off the train, almost to run into Harry.

"Harry!" I screamed. I jumped into his arms.

"Hermione?" he asked. He must have been blinded by my hair. I released him so then I could talk to him.

"What are you doing here? You're not going back to Hogwarts, are you? You have training! You can't go back!" I talked so fast that he couldn't answer any of my questions.

"I'm here to say goodbye to Ginny," he said. He took my hand and led me to the Weasleys.

"Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said as I was pulled up to them. She gave me a big hug. I saw Ron's head whip around from Percy to me. Once Mrs. Weasley released me, Ginny had me in a hug. I barely had time to breath.

"Ginny, I'll show you the compartment where I was with Luna," I said after she finally released me too. Ginny walked over to Harry with a huge grin on her face. I shook hands with Mr. Weasley and Percy.

"There you are Hermione," Luna had called behind me. Ginny ran over to her and Harry and Mrs. Weasley followed. Mr. Weasley took Ginny's trunk over and sat it next to the rest of them and Percy went to go talk with Kingsley.

With a big smile on my face from seeing my friend again, I turned around to see Ron.

Once I saw him my smile disappeared. His face was red and puffy. It looked like he had been crying for days.

"Hi 'Mione," he said as a smile formed on his face.

"Ron. Are you okay?" I asked as I ran to him for a hug.

"I've been telling everyone I am," he started, "but I can't lie to you. I've started working with George at the shop, but I keep messing everything up. Like yesterday. A woman came in and asked me if I could get her a Fainting Fancy. I gave her a Puking Pastille. She wasn't too happy that afternoon when she came back."

"Ron, you have too much going on right now," I said, "Take a little more time for yourself."

"Yeah but-," he started.

He was cut off by the train whistle.

"I'm sorry Ron but I must go," I said looking over my shoulder to see the doors of the train start to close. I turned back to him. He looked just like he did most of the summer. Sad. I ran towards and gave him a great hug. He kissed me on my forehead.

I stated to run towards an open door when he stopped me. He didn't say anything, he just handed me a gift-wrapped box. I took it quickly and jumped on the train.

I finally found Luna and Ginny. Luna was telling Ginny more about her Pygmy Puff, Arnold. Arnold was sitting on Ginny's shoulder, nestled in her hair.

"Hermione," Luna said changing the subject. Ginny moved over so I could sit with her. I looked out the window to see nothing but open fields and rolling hills.

"Hermione, what's in the box?" Ginny asked smiling. I knew that she knew what Ron gave me. I took off the lid. A small ginger fur ball jumped on my lap.

"A cat," Luna said getting on her knees to pet him. I looked back in the box to find a piece of parchment on the bottom.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know how much you loved Crookshanks, so I thought that you would like another ginger cat. I earned a little extra working with George. I'm sorry for all the trouble I put you in over the summer. You didn't need it. Have fun at Hogwarts. I'm happy for you. Just remember me when you're studying in the Gryffindor Common Room. _

_-Ron_

"Ginny, do you think I could borrow Pigwidgeon later?" I asked not taking my eyes off of the note.

"Sure," she said. "What do you think you'll name him?"

"I don't know. What do you think suits him," I asked holding the small kitten up so I could see his eyes.

"Something different," Luna started. "He's no ordinary cat. After all it was a gift from someone really special to you."

I smiled while Ginny tried to keep in her laughter. "I'll name him later. Who do you think will be teaching Defence against the Dark Arts this year?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Who knows," Ginny started. "Guess what Harry did yesterday?" She laughed. Luna and Ginny went on to have a conversation about Harry and I just took out my book and zoned out. Harry was my best friend. Whatever Ginny was going to say, he'd probably done or told me before.

The ride seemed longer than ever. I guess because Ron wasn't there doing something stupid, I wasn't as entertained. Finally the train arrived at a fully rebuilt Hogwarts.


End file.
